Confusing fate
by AmutoLemon L
Summary: The story of a girl that has to change her cursed fate. Traveling from one century to an other, only to experience the same pain a thousand times and find her true love, but why?


_Posted on Thursday, 27 october 2011. 8:50pm_

_Oneshot:_

* * *

><p><em>The story of a girl that has to change her cursed fate. Traveling from one century to an other, only to experience the same pain a thousand times and find her true love, but why?<em>

* * *

><p>She was only taking a short walk, but the scenery changed much more often then it was supposed to, beautiful flowers grew with light speed everywhere around her.<p>

Pink, yellow, blue, what other colors were needed to color this monochromatic world? Green, in blossom, trees and cheerfull birds, a bright yellow sun attached to the light blue sky, warm weather and nice view, what could have been better. Wasn't this enough of a heaven? What was missing?

She admired everything with glistening eyes, the small basket in her hands slowly filling himself with differently colored flowers and herbs.

It was almost perfect how everything came so naturally to her... the nature's beatuy, the peace in her heart, and yet, why did she feel so lonely? Who is she? Why is she feeling so lonely and scared, in this perfect world?

Walking endlessly towards nowhere, time seemed to stay in place, only the same perfection repeated itself till it become boring.

"Where am i? Why am i here? Who am i?" Just how many times did she ask herself those questions...?

Her long, white summer dress forced her to slow down after a failed attempt at running, her pink hair rested on her back, like a beautiful veil. She had the beauty nobody else could reach, in both appearence and soul, maybe she wasn't a saint, but she looked like one, difinitely, how else could you describe her? Are there any better words?

Gorgeous... yes, maybe it fit her more than anything. But did she care about her appearence at all? No, she couldn't see it, neither could she remember how she looked, what happened to her?

Close to giving up on finding a way to escape from this heavenly hell, she heard an angelic voice, her head immediately turned around, her ears carefully catching the sound and detecting the dirrection it came from. Going the right way, a majestic garden appeared in front of her, elegantly designed, around a big big tower, a glass table surrounded by white chairs waited patiently for guests, but that wasn't what caught her attention. The pinkette's eyes simply felt attracted to the golden hair that wandered in between the flowers.

The girl ran towards that place, her heart melted at the sight of the flower boy in front of her, pale white sking with golden hair and ruby colored eyes.

"Hi...?" She asked shyly, a blush appearing on her face.

"You're here too?" The boy exclaimed grabbing her hands, he looked so cheerfull, so happy that she was there too. "I thought i was all alone" He continued looking stright into her eyes innocently.

"Ye...yeah." She replied a little awkward, his strightforwardness didin't bother her though.

"That's great! Let's play!" He dragged her to a swing under the cherry tree.

Time started passing faster now, and she could easily feel her heart skipping a beat every time he smiled, she felt alone without him and when they were together she felt like in heaven.

_'Is this what they call love?' _She thought to herself while drinking tea with her new friend, during the time spent together she found out his name... Tadase, how nice it felt rolling down her lips.

While taking a small sip from her crystal tea cup, her ears caught a strange noise. A dozen of men ran towards them, dressed in ancient styled clothes just fit for a king's army, no matter how she looked at them they just couldn't fit in this heavenly place - multi colored and shining, they were like black dots on a porcelain white face.

Tadase stood up alarmed, the pink haired girl watched confused, as well standing up as if making a defence wall around her.

It was silence, that dominated, not a word was told, only blood was spilled, she watched with terror as the crimson blood rolled down the silver knife that pierced her love's chest. Tadase stared into thin air with dead eyes before turning to ashes.

The girl fell down to her knees, tears rolling down her face, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk, instead, she just looked at the blurry image of those soliders slowly vanishing.

The glass broke...re-writing history once again, but WHY?

* * *

><p>She walked trough the same garden for the... what time was it already? She couldn't remember, but the scenery, oh how much she found if familiar, but her memories were gone... again.<p>

The flower boy playing in the garden caught her eye. He was so small, so cute, an extremely beautiful child, she reached her hand, touched his golden hair. The looked at her, his eyes glowing of happiness.

"You're back!" He exclaimed and dragged her to a swing.

"Let's play~"

His age? She couldn't say he was older than10, maybe younger but not older... definitely not.

The same awful sound of numerous, heavy steps was heard, as th black soliders came again, their cold eyes stared blankly, they couldn't see her, they didn't care about her presence, she wasn't their target.

The pink haired girl stared shocked, will it happen again? Will she see this poor boy die again? But why? Why did she have to suffer so much?

Maybe she would have acted a little more indifferent if only she didin't fall in love with him at first sight, no matter his age, it was just love that kept repeating itself again and again, like trying to say something, maybe she fell for the wrong person...?

"Stop it!" She cried stepping in front of the boy, but nobody cared, they just passed trough her like ghosts, killing the little boy the same way it happened not too long ago.

Once they were done with their job, the soliders stepped back, forming a square, how many of them were there? 25? 36?

The pinkette looked confused at them, as they started to make way for someone of a higher level, her eyes widen when in front of her stepped a gorgeous little boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. He didin't say a word, but his blank face somehow made her wonder... what is in his mind?

Not finding anything nice to look at, the boy burned the pile of leaves that only a few seconds ago were a living body. Why, why did Tadase's body turn into leaves? What is happening, anyways? She couldn't process anything in her mind, she just cried outloud, like it was killing her, the sight of her lover dying and turning to... nothing.

"WHY? Why did you do this?" She screamed, but no sign of attention came from the blue haired boy.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked standing up, somehow her tears being replaced but anger, her feet unwillingly followed the little boy, that together with his small army went away.

How much did she need to calm down, again? That's right, just by looking at him...she- ...he looked so innocent, so pure and yet he had this mature and strong pressure around him, just with a single glance you'd start trembling, but she was an exception, she could easily see trough his mask, no glares or sarcastic remarks touched her, she could only see his beauty on the both: inside and outside.

He entered the castle, his army waited all in front of the door, while she followed him, every his step was followed by an other one much lighter and softer.

"How long are you going to follow me?" He asked as he slowly started undressing, the girl blushed, not understanding what is he planning to do.

"Until you're going to explain all this to me, i don't understand, why is this happening, why did you kill him? Who am i...? Why am i here?" She said in one breath.

"Too many questions." The boy commented as he, already in pants alone, entered the bathroom, the girl followed like a small, lost kitten, but found her nose being hit by the golden door. She frowned, "He's just a kid".

She sat down next to the door waiting for him, suddenly the realization hit her: "What if he runs away by jumping off the window? Is there a window?" She whispered to herself and without hesitation she rushed inside.

"You're quite a shameless one, aren't you?" The boy asked looking at her from the bathtub. The pinkette blushed uncontrollably.

"I... I'll wash your back!" She exclaimed taking a soap and getting closer to him.

"Wha... what!" He cracked, his fellow, unwanted "bathmate" smirked.

"Now, now... don't be shy" She said rubbing his back, a anger vein popped on his head, he tried his best to control himself, since she was innocent, but no... she just asked for "attention".

While still laughing at him, the girl found herself losing her white dress, as he, with a small knife, taken out of nowhere cut her dress' starps, completely exposing her teenage breasts.

"Ah!" She squealed lightly, totally blushing.

"Know your place - Woman!" He mimiked sarcastically.

"You little brat!" She said pouting and pinched his cheek, while with the other hand she covered her breasts.

"Hey!"

Such happy moments... huh?

Suddenly some noise was heard, he stood up, the girl covered her eyes in surprise, following him after getting a towel to cover herself with.

He ran outside, the guards were all down, silence was in the air... too much silence. Tightening the belt around his petite body he ran towards the black tower, climbing a few stairs he looked around, not knowing that his back was open.

The pinkette watched from in front of the castle how the dagger pierced the boy's back, her eyes filled with terror, it was enough... why did she have to go trough this? She hated him just a few moments ago for killing her loved one and yet, now she felt like they knew eachother forever, she loved him...

Her heart stopped as his cold body reached the floor.

* * *

><p>Piiii~ Rang in her ears.<p>

"Amu! Amu!" She heard, this name... she recognized it.

As she opened her eyes, in front of her, a handsome blue haired man with a cute new-born baby in his arms looked at her.

"Ikuto...!"

How close to death was she... how close.

* * *

><p><em>Believe it or not, all this random, confusing shit is a dream of mine. Everything that's written here (except the small dialogue which i didn't hear, but i knew it was happening and the last 6 lines) was in my dream. I don't exactely remember if the dark haired guy i my dream had black or dark blue looks, but he reminded me of Ikuto so i wrote this down.<em>

_I know it totally sux, as i tried to fit a... 20 minutes? dream in a one-shot ;_

_Anyways, this is not going to be continued so, you can let out a sigh of relief, my fellow readers, if you have any questions, feel free to ask, in a review. _

_**Review please! **_


End file.
